Casinos continue to seek new and exciting games to present to players in order to maintain player interest. One of the most popular casino or wagering-style games is poker, including the variation presented at a gaming machine known as video poker. Various styles of video poker have been developed in order to make the game more exciting. For example, in the variation known as Triple Play™ offered by IGT, a player is dealt a base hand of 5 cards and elects cards to be held. The held cards are replicated into one or more additional hands. Each hand, including the base hand, is then completed with one or more additional cards to form multiple 5 card hands, and those multiple hands are then all evaluated against a pay table of winning hands. While this game has been extremely popular, players still desire and seek out even newer games, including poker and video poker games.